the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Ramsey
Jade Nicole Ramsey (born February 10, 1988) is an English actress. Jade was born in Bournemouth, England. Her dad is an Irish. She has a twin sister named Nikita Ramsey, who also appeared in House of Anubis Season 2 as Piper Williamson. They are twenty-one minutes apart, Jade being the youngest. Jade also has a younger brother, Guy, who committed suicide on the 24th February 2009 when he was 18. Jade has been in many movies and television shows, often along with Nikita. Also, she used to be a part of Chick Comedy on YouTube in the short show, Twinny Something starring as Jean, while Nikita starred as Haley. Jade originally auditioned for the role of Nina Martin, which eventually was given over to Nathalia Ramos. Then both Jade and Nikita auditioned for the role of Patricia Williamson, but Jade was cast. She portrays Patricia Williamson on House of Anubis, and is close friends with her House of Anubis co-stars. View the Jade Ramsey Gallery. Trivia *She is close to all her castmates. *She was in Family Brainsurge and her partner was Nathalia Ramos. * They (Nathalia and Jade) were a duo for interviews and photo shoots. *She is obsessed with World War II. *She confesses that she is an amazing cook in "I am Victorious". *Jade says that she loves Eugene and his eugeism. *Jade is the most talkative person on set, and whenever she begins laughing, she can't stop, and she gets everyone else giggling. *She's a pretty amazing cook, and she often cooks for the remainder of the cast and crew. *She has a twin sister named Nikita, and a little brother. *She auditioned for Nina Martin, but after some unsuccessful tries, they gave her Patricia's script. *She often plays roles with her twin sister, Nikita. *Jade is the oldest out of the House of Anubis cast. *She roomed with Nathalia Ramos during the time of filming. *She is in most interviews with Nathalia and Brad. *Eugene has shown a bit of a crush on Jade saying on Anubis Unlocked if there was a prom there he would take Jade. *Jade is 21 minutes younger than her sister Nikita, who was born at 6:54am, while Jade was born at 7:15am. *Jade Ramsey's fan mail address is: Debi Allen Associates 22 Torrington Place London WC1E 7HP UK. *She tends to fall asleep during movies. *Jade wore red eye contacts, while playing Patricia as a sinner. *She had her first acting role when she was just 15 with her twin sister Niktia in X2 (2003). *Her birth sign is an Aquarius. *Her favorite animal is the orangutan. *She can speak in a British and American accent. *Jade has failed 11 driving tests. *Her signiture food is her sausage rolls. *Jade loves breakfast cereal. *If Jade could describe herself in word it would be crazy. *Jade once sponsered an orangutan named Gordan. *She and her twin sister appeared in The Veronicas- Hook Me Up music video. *Jade hates it when she and Nikita dress the same. *Jade said that she doesn't think that kissing scenes are awkward. *If Jade could work with any person it would be either Shane Meadows/Rusty Rockets. *Her favorite colors are Red, Purple, and Black, just like Patricia's. *Jade Ramsey said she took the red streaks in her hair from the set for memories. *She was born in the UK but when Jade is not filming for House of Anubis she lives in LA with Nikita. *She yells a lot in the set of HOA. *Jade confirmed her and Burkely are not dating . Jade replied to a fan saying "[https://twitter.com/luisaferes1 @'luisaferes1'] I can confirm we do not! Patricia and Eddie did, but I'm myself and Burkely aren't dating in real life :)". *On June 17th, Jade confirmed why Peddie split in the Summer on Twitter. She said "[https://twitter.com/valnicskip @'valnicskip'] it was a simple thing, when I asked the director why Patricia and Eddie had split he said it was cos over summer patty had got freaked out for being in a relationship as she has never been in one before then regretted dumping him". *Jade used to be a vegetarian. *Jade had to dye her hair red for the role of Patricia. *Jade, along with Nikita will be contestants on The CW's new show 'Capture' which premiered July 30th at 9PM. *Jade tweeted last Aug. 13 that her dad is an Irish *Jade does swear a lot as seen on this video of her and her twin on Capture http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raGcDxrZXgk&feature=youtu.be *Jade and Nikita had a younger brother, Guy Ramsey. He suffered a lot of pain, and to end the pain he decided to commit suicide. Article here: http://www.meassociation.org.uk/?p=668. Please pray for the Ramsey family as they have been through a very difficult time. *Jade and her twin sister Nikita watched an African Documentary on lions. *Nikita and Jade, the Teal Team, came in 2nd place on Capture, Jade and Nikita beat 10 out of the other 11 teams. Filmography 'Television' 'Movies' 'Shorts' 'Other' Awards Links *Jade's IMDB *Twinny Somethings *Missing Girl Commercial Category:Main Cast Category:Actresses Category:Cast Category:Females Category:House of Anubis